Linkette, the heroine
by KairiXPrincessXofXLight
Summary: What if fate changed things up a little? Prince Zel has grown up with the story of the Hero of time, so when he has a dream about a girl in a green tunic, he brushes it off as the story's fault, but i could be something more. T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I should be working on my other story, but I needed something to do while the poll was going on. Throw in a little talking with LovinLikeWoe45 and this is what you get. Oh, and we wanted to make our Link as different from the original Link as Possible…so…yeah. Here it is:

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

Anyone had to agree that Hyrule's castle was lavish and beautiful. However, one girl would point out that most people have only seen the castle from the outside and _above _ground. Hyrule castle's basement was creepy to say the least. Dark, dusty, and damp, it was not the ideal place for anyone to be. So why was a girl sixteen years of age travelling down there with nothing but a fairy as her guide? Even she wasn't completely sure.

"C'mon, this way!" The fairy called to the girl behind her, using her Purple-blue glow to light up the tight space. The girl behind her reached out her brown-skinned hands, trying to feel her way around the places she couldn't see. She brushed her dark-brown hair out her face, sighing in defeat.

"Jade, _slow down_!" She called, as the fairy's light was too far ahead of her.

"We don't have time for me to slow down. We need every second!" But the girl still hung back.

"Move it, Link!" Jade called, flying to the girl's back and pushing her as if it would help.

"Alright. _Alright!_ Just stay close so I can see." With a nod, Jade began to lead again, at a slower pace and Link was able to keep up. She saw paintings of old royalty members that had been moved from their places. Each one had layers of dust on them and a few had small skulltulas crawling on them. Either way, the place was creepy. Link had been absorbed in the paintings; she didn't notice the suit of armor. Turning around quickly, she noticed she was face to face with it. Jade saw this and raced to her mouth and closed it before she could scream.

"Shhh, it's just a suit of armor." She said as Link sighed and backed up.

"Wait, Link, watch-!" With a crash, Link had backed into another suit, sending pieces rolling and clanging. The sounds echoing through the halls.

"What was that?" A voice asked.

"It came from over there!"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Run!" Link and Jade exclaimed at the same time. They began speeding through the darkness. Link jumping and dodging boxes and other items as she ran.

"Hurry," The voice called again.

"I see a light!" The next box Link jumped was higher than the others and she caught her foot on it, bringing her and the box down. Jade flew under her green hat, diminishing her light as much as she could. The guards found her in that position, lying practically on top of the box. One grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"And what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I was-um, well-."

"It doesn't matter." The other interrupted.

"But you're in big trouble now."

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

_Taptaptap. Taptaptap. _Prince Zel sat on the throne, bored out of his mind. Rhythmically tapping his pointer, middle, and index finger on the armrest had been the highlight of his day. His lessons had been more boring than usual, and he had to listen to his uncle complain about him not having a suitable bride yet. His response was the same as any other day: "Uncle, I'll marry when I meet _her_." And he walked away. The only difference about today was that his father had been out to settle something with the Gerudos and he was in charge the whole day. That meant sitting on the throne. Doing absolutely nothing. _At all._ A guard entering made his head snap up.

"You're highness, and intruder was captured lurking in the basement. The guards with her await your permission to bring her in for sentencing." Zel quirked a brow.

'_Her?' _He asked himself before nodding.

"Bring her in." He commanded, brushing a hand through his blonde hair in something akin to annoyance, but not quite. He was interested in meeting this girl. When they brought her in, however, he had to smile. She looked like the hero of time from his book; garbed in white pants and a matching shirt along with a green tunic and hat. When one of the guards saw the hat however, his frown just got longer.

"You must take off your hat when meeting a member of the royal family. Her brown eyes got wide.

"Um…I can't." She said sheepishly, avoiding the guard's eye. He grabbed onto the top and she held onto the bottom.

"D-Don't."

"Take it off." He commanded again.

"Don't!"  
>"<em>Take it off!"<em> He pulled the hat off her head and more dark brown- almost black- locks of hair came rolling down. That wasn't the only thing. A small purple-ish ball of light came flying from the hat. Jade shook herself, trying to recover from the dizziness before flying into Link's hands. She consoled the fairy for a second as everyone stared at her. Then, the guard on her other side spoke up.

"State your name for his Highness." She winced.

"My _full_ name?"

"Yes."

"Linkette Elizabeth."

"And your _last _name?"

"I don't have one." She snapped.

"Someone ought to teach you some respect, girl!" She wrinkled her nose despite her fear.

"Enough!" Zel was tired of watching on the sidelines.

"I will talk to her alone. Everyone, clear the room."

"But, you're highness-."

"Now!" He commanded and everyone but he and Link filed out. Link kept her eyes on Jade who was eyeing Zel. The prince smiled softly as he heard Link ask.

"Are you ok, Jade?"

"I'm fine. Just _peachy_." Link laughed softly, and then turned her gaze on Zel who had stood up and was walking toward her. She took a step back, holding Jade to her chest protectively.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, but I do need to talk to you."

"A-About what?" She questioned.

"I keep having this dream, and I think it concerns you." She lifted an eyebrow, telling him to continue.

"I saw a girl running and laughing with a fairy that had a similar glow to yours. I wasn't able to see the girl too well, but she wore the same clothing you did, and your laugh was the same." Jade- watching Link's reaction- flew up to her ear and whispered.

"Go on; tell him about your dream."

"You've had one too?" Zel asked, and Jade covered her mouth realizing how loud she was.

"Y-Yeah. I saw a man with red hair fighting someone with the same clothing as I have. I feel like the man with red hair is supposed to lose, but, in my dream, he wins and laughs. I usually wake up after that."

"The hero of time." Zel muttered.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. For now, you should stay here; in the castle, I mean. Our dreams are connected somehow, I know It." he took her hands in his.

"So, will you help me figure out what it means?" She nodded, and they both smiled. Jade looked back and forth and Link seemed to get the message when she saw their hands. Following her gaze, Zel saw and they both let go of each other's hands. Blushing, they turned away from each other.

"So…uh, Linkette? That's a nice name." Zel said, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, but please don't call me that. Call me Link." She said, smiling again.

"Alright. Link."

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

So….what do you think? Review please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows…mmmm, please flame. And yes, it's supposed to be that different.

Review so I know what I'm doing wrong!

-Kairi


	2. Ganondorf

Okay, Chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed. LovinLikeWoe45, Ellenar Ride, and dragonsofthe8elements, thank you for inspiring me to write a second chapter. Although I'm not sure if I like this chapter too much. Anyway, here we go.

Oh, and I have no idea why I didn't give chapter 1 a name….

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

Chapter 2: Ganondorf

Jade stared at the sleeping girl in annoyance. It was almost _noon_, for Din's sake, and Link was still sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Link, get up!" She yelled, but the girl simply turned over in the bed. Jade sat next to her bed.

"Come _on_! You promised you'd meet Zel in the library at noon."

"Five more minutes." Link waved her hand, accidentally smacking Jade and sending her flying. The fairy turned red with anger before grabbing onto a messy lock of Link's hair and flying in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

"Ow!" Link yelled, flipping out of the bed in surprise. Jade burst into laughter.

"That's what you get for smacking me across the room." Her response was a glare.

"Now come on. You have ten minutes to get ready and meet Zel in the library."

"_Ten minutes?_" Link exclaimed before standing up quickly, but she stepped on the blanket and she fell back down.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I _tried_." Jade said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now come on. Zel had your tunic cleaned, so go wash up quickly and change out of that nightdress." Jade commanded, gesturing to the sleepwear Zel had given her. When she didn't move, Jade added, "Now Link! _Move it!_"

"Alright, I'm going." Link wined, disappearing into the wash room.

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

When Zel entered the library, he stopped and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Link had gotten there before him, and she had found a book to read while she waited, but had fallen asleep. Her head was down in the crease separating the pages, and her hair was sprawled out. She also continuously rubbed her face in the book, responding to her dream. He sat next to her and nudged her softly.

"Link. Link, wake up." She sat up suddenly.

"Ganondorf! Wha-?" She said suddenly, as if she didn't know what she was saying.

"What's a Ganondorf?" Zel asked, trying not to laugh at the ink stains on her face.

"I think it's a-." She stopped when she saw him laughing.

"What?" He chuckled again.

"You have some ink on your face."

"Oh." She quickly rubbed her face with her hands until Zel gave her the ok.

"As I was saying. I think Ganondorf is a _who_, not a what. Remember the red haired man I told you about?" He nodded.

"I think his name is Ganondorf, but I'm not completely sure yet." She was silent in thought before shaking her head.

"Anyway, what did you want to look up?"

"The Hero of Time."

A few hours later…

"Anything in your book?" Zel asked, looking across the table at Link.

"Nothing." She commented, pushing her book aside.

"That's every history book in the library, isn't it?" She asked, looking through the large pile of books for the book she had been reading before Zel walked in.

"Yeah," He responded quietly. She had found the book and continued flipping through it.

"What's that?"

"A mythology book."

"Oh, really? What's in it?" He asked, walking around the table to sit next to her.

"This thing about the Triforce and the goddesses," She continued to read before she stood up.

"And the hero of time!" She exclaimed. Zel looked over and looked at the illustration, spying a boy with the same tunic as Link and, within reading, the book talked about the royal family of Hyrule, and the one of destiny.

"I don't believe it." He said, still looking over the book.

"Wait. What was that name? Of the red haired man, I mean."

"Ganondorf?"

"Yeah. He's in here, as well. Look." There was an entire section about Ganondorf and a hand drawn picture. Link gasped, backing away.

"What's wrong?" Zel questioned.

"T-that's him…The man from my nightmare." Looking back, he began to read.

"Ganondorf, the man who wants the Triforce all to himself, is destined to revive every time the bearer of the Triforce of courage and wisdom are reborn. He holds the Triforce of power, which, many believe, explains his hunger for it."

"Well, at least we learned something about Ganondorf." Link said, but refused to come closer to the book until Zel closed it. He handed it to her.

"Hide it in the desk in your room. There's a key inside that you can use to lock it. Keep the key somewhere you know where it can be safe." He told her and she nodded her response.

"Come on, let's go." They turned to leave but a guard stood there.

"You're highness, you're father has arrived." Zel and Link looked at each other until Zel spoke what they both were thinking.

"Oh, _shit_."

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

So, what did you think? I'm still not quite sure where this story is going, but I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. Are there any other characters that you think I should add in the story? Review me your thoughts! (And give me ideas on the ending and so and such.) This chapter might be edited later. Same idea, just….I don't know…different. Tell me if you liked it and I'll keep it!

-Kairi


	3. Courting

Chapter 3. Sorry updating took so long, I was in California. I WENT TO THE CIRCUS! EEEP! Anyway, here it is. Special thanks to LovinLikeWoe45 who helped me come up with an idea (guess which) for this chapter.

Without further ado, Chapter 3 of Linkette, the Heroine.

Chapter 3: Courting

Zel couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he walked towards the throne room. After sending Link to her room to hide the book, he got word from the guard that his father requested to see him. It wasn't as if King Alaric was a mean man, but if he heard that there was a girl in the castle, what would he think? Before he could come up with an answer, he had reached the throne room, and his father stood in front of the two chairs discussing his travel to the Gerudos with the soldiers there.

"Zel my son!" Alaric called when he saw Zel.

"Welcome back father! I trust your trip was successful." Alaric nodded.

"Very. Peace between us will last for a long time." Zel smiled, happy that he hadn't asked about Link. In fact, he suspected that he hadn't even heard about her.

"Now, Zel, tell me about this girl in the palace." Well, there goes that theory. Zel thought for a moment. He obviously couldn't tell him that he had seen Link in a dream-He could easily imagine his father sending for a doctor if he said that-so he wracked his brain for a response.

"Um, well, her name is Link and she, um…" He smiled suddenly.

"She's the girl I began courting not long after you left! I invited her to stay here because-."  
>"No need to finish. I was gone for an awfully long while and I suppose you two have gotten…<em>close<em>." Zel felt his face heating up as he agreed, "Precisely." His father chuckled.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I'd like to meet her soon, though. How about at dinner?"

"I'm sure she'd love to. You should get some rest, father."

"I will." With a nod from father to son and vice versa, the king left and, as soon as he was gone, Zel turned and ran to Link's room with one question on his mind.

'_What the _hell_ did I just do?'_

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

When they had split up, Link had started walking to her room, but, about halfway to it, she began running.

"Link what's wrong!" Jade asked, struggling to keep up with the running girl.

"I don't know."

"Then _stop_!" And she did, but just a second too late, and she ran into the door.

"Goddesses you're clumsy." Jade muttered as Link stood up, holding the book in one hand and her fallen hat in the other. She glared at Jade before opening the door to her room and looking for the drawer with the key. Jade checked the dresser on the other side of the room.

"I found it!" Link yelled, standing in front of the bedside table. She placed the book in it carefully before locking it and holding the key.

"Now, what to do with this?" Looking at the hat Link had tossed on her bed, she got an idea. Picking it up, she tore off the bottom thread, creating a small necklace. Stringing the key onto it, she tied it around her neck.

"There. Now I'll never lose it." Then, making her jump, a bunch of wild knocks came at her door. Link opened it, and saw a panting Link there, still blushing.

"Z-Zel? What's wrong? Why are you blushing so much?"

"I just talked to my father, and you're not going to like what I told him." Link quirked a brow and Zel walked into her room and closed the door.

"I told him I was courting you."

"You did _what_!" Link and Jade exclaimed in unison.

"I-I had to think of something. He needed to know why you were in the castle and I couldn't think of anything else."

"_Nothing else!_"

"Well, what the hell would you have come up with!" He exclaimed, and then caught sight of her confused face.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time I heard you curse." Jade growled, "focus." Into Link's ear, but she didn't seem to hear.

"My etiquette teacher would kill me if he heard that." Zel said, looking out of the corner of his eye.

"You're just as easily distracted as she is." Jade grumbled. Link giggled.

"What?" The Hylian prince asked.

"You have an etiquette teacher." She laughed.

"Well, you're going to have to learn some etiquette if you're going to dinner tonight." Link gave him a blank look.

"What?" She asked simply.

"My father wants to meet you at dinner tonight. So, you're going to have to know how to eat like a princess."

"How is that different than normal eating?"

"There are three spoons, two forks, and two knives." Link's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Okay…begin teaching."

"Wait, before I forget. You're going to have to wear a dress." There was silence between the two of them.

"You are so lucky I want to find out what our dreams mean."

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

King Alaric waited patiently for his son and his courtier at the large dinner table. He was beginning to question whether they would arrive at all when he heard voices.

"Come on, you look great."

"I _look stupid_."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I promise, my father isn't strict and he'll love you." There was silence.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Yeah-," She stopped, about to brush him off.

"It's nothing." A few seconds later, he could see them. Link had definitely gone through a change since earlier in the day. Her tunic had been replaced by a white dress and her hair-the sides braided back- had been placed in a ponytail. The king stood when he saw her.

"Father, this is Link." She curtsied, trying to remember how Zel had shown her earlier- which was a lesson she wouldn't mind repeating. Watching Zel curtsy was _interesting_, to say the least.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Now dear, no need to be so formal."

"A-alright. Thank you." Zel smiled before pulling out her chair so she could sit. With a small blush and a thank you, she sat and he pushed her in. He sat next to her, flashing a reassuring grin. She smiled back, before turning to face the king.

"So, Link, where are you from." It wasn't visible, but Zel was close enough to feel her tense up.

"I, um, travel a lot. I don't stay in one place for too long," Noticing Zel's look she added, "At least, not until I met Zel." Alaric chuckled as she blushed softly and looked down into her lap.

'_I can't believe he's buying this.' _Zel thought. Servers took this time to bring out the soup, and, after they gave thanks to the goddesses, they began to eat.

"So, how did you two meet each other?" Link almost dropped the spoon in her hand, but quickly remembered her etiquette.

"Um-."

"It's all right, Link. I don't mind getting in trouble." Zel interrupted quickly. Although confused, she nodded and continued sipping her soup.

"I snuck out of the castle on the day she arrived in Hyrule. We met in the market and spent the day together."

"How sweet. I do hope he was a gentleman to you, Link."

"Oh, yes, he was." She giggled a little, making Zel smile. Dinner went on like that; questions asked and answered with everyone laughing every so often. They stayed at the table long after the meal was over, trading stories. Sometime later, Link failed to stifle a yawn, and Zel noticed.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Just a little." She admitted.

"Now does seem to be a good time to prepare for bed. You have lessons in the morning, don't you Zel?"

"Ah, yes." He sighed. Zel and Link stood at the same time.

"Goodnight Your Majesty." Link said, bowing.

"Goodnight to you too, Link." She turned to Zel.

"Goodnight." He told her first.

"Goodnight."

"You two don't have to act differently in front of me. Go on, Zel; give her a good night kiss." The two snapped their heads snapped to look at the king who nodded.

"I was young once, too. Go on." Blushing heavily, Zel gulped.

"You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Link whispered. Zel looked down for a moment before his eyes found hers, and his arms wrapped around her waist and their lips met. Link looked surprised before she melted into the kiss as well; leaning into him comfortably as her arms went around his neck.

'_What a way to say goodnight.' _

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

So? Did u like it? I want to know what you think about this chapter. I had a little trouble writing it, mainly the ending, but I think it came out alright. What do YOU think? R&R pretty please! Until next update

-Kairi


	4. Slightly more than pretend

HEY! LISTEN! I'm back people! School's started and it took me a while to write the next chapter. But, here it is (Going to Japan AND St. Thomas and picking up Chinese while learning advanced Japanese didn't really help with the time either). Oh, I don't own legend of Zelda…_yet_. _Enjoy! _

Kairi

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

Link closed the door to her room quietly, and then leaned on it, reflected on what had taken place not ten minutes ago. Zel had kissed her. _Zel _had **kissed **_her_. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks and she sighed, smiling stupidly. Sure, it was an act for his father, but it was the first time she had ever been kissed before- and it was _amazing_. Suddenly a small purple glow was in front of her.

"How was the dinner?" Jade asked.

"Fine." She answered quickly.

"Did his father get suspicious?" Link blushed, but, before she could answer, Jade cut in.

"You're blushing!" She screeched.

"What happened? Tell me! Tell me _now_!" The fairy demanded, perching on Link's nose. Link went cross-eyed trying to look at her.

"Well, we tried to day goodnight, but his father had this idea that we gave each other good-night kisses."

"_Oh Goddesses_." Jade mumbled.

"So, in order to avoid suspicion…" Link's blush got deeper as she shrugged.

"_You kissed!_" The fairy exclaimed, settling for flying in the air again. The girl could only nod. There was a brief period of silence.

"For how long?"

"I didn't count!"

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

Link was running. That much she knew. A sword beat annoyingly at her ankle, but she wouldn't- _couldn't_-stop to adjust it. It was pitch black, but she knew where she was going as if she had taken the route many times before. The sound of boots- not her own- hitting the ground at a pace faster than hers made her push herself harder, running faster. However the other person's pace just got faster. A hand grabbed her left and pulled her back, all of a sudden, she was facing a man with red hair, who was smirking at her evilly. Her hand gave off a bright yellow glow that lit up both of their faces. He spoke. His voice deep and bone-chilling.

"Give me the Triforce." Out of fear, she swung the fist of her other hand wildly.

"_Ow_!" Then opened her eyes to see Zel, holding her hand, with his other one placed on his throbbing cheek. It was still the middle of the night. She sat up quickly, Zel still holding onto her hand.

"You hit _hard_." He said in surprise.

"Oh, Zel, I'm-I'm so sorry!"  
>"No, no, it's alright." He was still rubbing his cheek though.<p>

"You were yelling in your sleep. I could hear it from my room."

"I-I was?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, what happened? Did something scare you?"  
>"No, I had a nightmare." He squeezed her hand tightly and rubbed her palm.<p>

"It's alright. Do you want to tell me about it?" She nodded and he pulled her into his embrace for a moment, whispering, "I'm here to listen."

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

"Link, have you seen Zel?" Alaric called, knocking on her door. There was no response. Zel was supposed to be at his lesson half-an-hour ago, but he hadn't shown up. Upon checking his room, the King had found his son MIA, and had gone to Link. However, she wasn't answering either. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head in before opening it the rest of the way. What he saw made him smile. Zel and Link were lying together, asleep. Zel had pulled Link to him and his arms wrapped around her; his face buried in her messy hair. Link's head was pressed to his chest as she slept; content. He chuckled softly before closing the door again, letting them sleep. Not long after, Zel woke up, and his first instinct was to snuggle closer to whatever he was holding. His eyes opened, and he was more than surprised to see Link there, holding onto his shirt as if for dear life. He inhaled deeply, bringing the scent of raspberries to his nose from her hair. He smiled, looking down at her until he realized what he was doing. He tried to sit up, but she pulled him back down in her sleep.

"Don't." She mumbled without waking up. He laid back down, patting her hair down where it stood up and chuckling softly to himself.

"Link, hey." He whispered.

"Come on, we've got to go back to the library today, remember?" She groaned quietly.

"We're going to check the mythology books aren't we?" She asked.

"Exactly."

"_Great_." She said sarcastically. Zel laughed.

"I'll tell you what, if we look in the library for two hours tops, I'll take you out afterwards." One of her eyes opened.

"Like, on a date?" She asked.

"Well, I have to take you out sometime. My father thinks we're courting, remember?"

"Right." She said quietly.

"Fine." She said, smiling slightly.

"Good."

"Now, go so I can change."

"Aww, I can't stay?" he joked, but got pushed off the bed.

"Hey!" He yelled as Link laughed.

"Are you sure we're _pretending _to be a couple?" Link joked, and Zel laughed before getting up and leaving. Maybe it was slightly more than pretend.

'_Just maybe…'_

Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*Linkette*and*Zel*

YAY! Pointless fluffy chapter. But, hey, who doesn't like a little fluff now and again? Anyways. REVIEW PLEASE! IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY ^.^

Kairi


End file.
